Dimensional Transaction
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: It was a normal day for two Red vs Blue fans when suddenly they find themselves thrown into one of their favorite worlds. Gunshots, screaming, and bite wounds...? Follow Esther Sentry and Zach Gage as they stay with the Blood Gulch Gang *rated T for swearing*
1. Chapter 1

**Petchricor:**

**Hey, guys! Petch here, and I just figured I'd put up the story BigZ and I have been working on. This may or may not have more chapters, I don't know. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Esther yawned as she held her arms up in the air from the long day she had left behind her. Her red shirt was stained with grease and her black jeans had red paint stains all over them. She plopped down into the desk chair and let out a happy sigh with a smile as she turned on her laptop and went on the internet first thing, deciding to watch Red vs Blue. It was her favorite show and she was going to watch at least one episode before going and doing anything else that day.

She let out a happy sigh as the logo appeared on the screen, though growled in anger as it froze. She huffed and went to unplug it but the bright light made her back up in surprise. The screen started to glow as well and turn an odd red color. She started to step forward and reach out her hand to touch the screen, but the moment she did she regretted it. There was a sharp pain, a bright light, and she fell backwards onto a hard, concrete floor. Wait, her floor was wood, not concrete.

She pushed herself up to her feet and looked around her. She gasped at the sight. She appeared to be in a large canyon with caves, little bits of grass, a few plants, and she was on top of-a base? She instantly looked across the canyon to see, in the distance, another base just like the one she stood on. She gasped and turned around in circles until she spotted a bit of blue painted on the concrete and down inside the base she spotted a blue flag. _Blood Gulch? There was no way, it wasn't possible! No even a little! Wait, blue base? _She looked down at her shirt and groaned. _What a day to pick to wear her red shirt and paint the fence red. Go figure._

"Gotchya!" Esther shrieked as two hands grabbed onto her and lifted her into the air. "Hey, Church, look what I found! Red team must've got a new recruit!" She recognized the voice as Lavernius Tucker, so that meant he was the one holding her against her will. She looked down at one his hands as it rested just above her collarbone. She smirked and barred her teeth just as someone walked up the ramp. Just as Tucker started to speak Esther bit down onto his hand, hard. "OWWWWWW!" Tucker dropped her and held his hand tightly against his chest. "Shit, shit shit shiiiit!"

"Sucker!" Esther shouted at him, sticking out her tongue and hopping down into the base. She laughed as she heard Church and Tucker arguing on top of the base. She turned to see Caboose walking in, helmet removed as he ate a candy bar. She cleared her throat and turned to him. "Um, hi. My name is Esther, and I seem to be lost, mind pointing me to the nearest-HEY!"

"Oh no you don't!" Church said harshly. Esther looked up at him and hissed in anger. Everyone's heads turned a little at the sound of gunshots across the canyon. "I bet the reds have their hands full at the moment, now, who the hell are you?" Esther looked over her shoulder at Church, staring at his dark hazel eyes and his black hair. "Hey, I asked you a question?" She looked straight at him and glared. She bit into his hand as well and Church let her down. "Ow! What the hell? Are you an animal or something?" Esther turned to him, arms crossed.

"My name is Esther Petch Sentry, and I am from Earth, Michigan," she told them. They all stared. She paused, thinking quickly. "I was assigned to the Blood Gulch red team but accidentally got lost and would be very thankful if you pointed me to red base." They all looked at each other before they all burst out laughing. "Or I can make you." Esther smirked and punched Church in the face.

"Get her!" Tucker shouted as Esther ran around blue base, laughing her head off. She gasped as she almost ran into Caboose and she was grabbed from behind. "Aha, gotchya!" Tucker was careful to keep his hands out of reach of her mouth as she snapped her teeth at him. "Good lord, did they get a pet piranha?" She snarled and turned her head, biting for his neck. "Holy shit!" Tucker dropped her and backed away. Caboose grabbed her by the arms and turned her around, holding her wrists behind her. She turned her head and tried to bit him, only getting the metal of her armor in her teeth as a response.

"This isn't worth shit, let's take her over to the reds for a trade up, I'm not keeping this thing," Church remarked, watching as Esther continued to try and bite Caboose. Tucker nodded in agreement. "All right than. Caboose, tie her up." Caboose nodded and went to go get rope, but he let Esther got. "AH! Look out!" Tucker shrieked and jumped back as Esther went to bite him again. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shi-OW!" Esther bit Church's ear and he threw her off, Tucker pinning her to the ground and keeping any part of his body out of reach.

"Jesus Christ kid, you're insane!" Tucker remarked, yelping as she almost bit into his wrist but he moved fast enough. "Do we have any muzzles?" Church shrugged and watched as Caboose walked in. Tucker stood up and held Esther as Caboose tied her wrists. "Ok, that's should-OW!" Tuckered backed up to the wall and held his nuts after Esther had given a firm kick to the private spot. She smirked in an evil way.

"Ok, that was kinda funny," Church said with a snicker. "Caboose, tie her ankles together." Caboose did as he was told and just as Church went to grab her she snapped at him with her teeth. She growled in anger as a blue bandanna was wrapped around her mouth tightly. "Ok, let's get this little monster off our hands." They all nodded in agreement and dragged her across the canyon as she cursed and cussed them out from behind her 'muzzle'.

...

_There is probably no cooler uniform than the Digital Blue Navy Working Uniform,_ Zach thought as he walked into his dorm after a day at classes that long Friday afternoon. He tossed his book filled backpack right onto his bed and took a seat at his large desk. He wasn't a serving member of the Navy, not yet. As an officer in training at Texas A&M Galveston he was technically a Cadet, or more officially, a Midshipman Fourth Class. So on occasion he got to wear what in his mind was the sexiest service uniform in the military. _Too bad it doesn't come in red_, he chuckled as he logged onto his laptop, _it would give me something awesome to wear to RTX in June. _He had been planning on attending the annual Rooster Teeth convention to actually experience it, he had wanted to wear his NWU's to it as well, imagine the looks people would give him when they see someone who in their eyes is a legit sailor in the Navy. Not only that but it seems that the Navy can be called a Blue Team supporter due to the awesome Blue camouflage.

"What's up Zach?" the voice of Zach's roommate called as he walked in just as Zach got onto YouTube to start watching a little Red vs Blue.

"Oh not much, just finished up. I'm gonna watch some of the Blood Gulch Chronicles, ya know, the classics."

"Whatever man, just remember we've got a company briefing at 1745 Hours," he called over his shoulder as he grabbed his cover (Military speak for hat).

"Yeah, yeah whatever, it's not like we do anything in those things anyway."

The door shut and he leaned back in his chair and clicked on the first episode of Season 5 and let himself relax in comfort. After a long week of classes, PT, Drill Team, and studying it was good to just sit back and chill out. Zach, or as the Corp of Cadets knew him as, Midshipman 4th Class Zach Gage, was a big guy, one of the biggest in Delta Company. He had gray eyes that he sometimes turned blue with colored contacts, but at the moment they were his normal storm cloud gray. Like the rest of the Corp his brown hair was neatly cut in the traditional high and tight cut that was perfectly regulation length. But that was about all that was military like for him. He loved Red vs Blue, Halo, and stuff of that nature.

The classic Rooster Teeth logo faded onto his screen and the distinctive tone of their theme song blared over his laptop's speakers. But then his laptop froze, and the video stopped abruptly. Nothing on the screen even changed, his mouse wouldn't work, and he tried pressing the escape key, nothing happened.

"Oh this is just great."

Zach went to turn his laptop around so he could just unhook the battery, the battery was burning hot, nearly burning his hand as he tried to unlatch it. Then, oddly, the laptop started glowing, not just from the screen, but every nook and cranny of the laptop started pouring some really odd light. Zach put it down on his desk and stood up, not exactly certain of what he seeing his laptop do. But when he looked at his screen he saw a vibrant pulsating white light that for some really odd reason he reached out and slowly brought his hand closer to it. He seemed drawn to it, as if it were drawing him in. His hand touched the screen and then one great flash seemed to envelop him completely.

"What the…" Zach groaned as he stepped away, practically blinded from the enormous flash.

He stumbled backwards until his boot smacked into something solid and didn't give way making the six foot two college student keel over and smack his head right into the ground. But as he hit the ground he didn't feel the cold unforgiving tile of his dorm, he hit hot grass and crumbling dirt.

"What…how…" was all that he could stumble as he tried to regain his sight and let his eyes adjust to the bright sunlight beaming down on him.

Finally details started to become readily visible again, and he began to pick out things before him that were eerily familiar. A large circular structure in front of him stood in the middle of the bright light and he was able to pick out red flags on it with a few glowing red lights. A wheeled vehicle that resembled a Warthog stood behind it, and he saw a few rocks out in front of the base_. Wait, it can't be_, Zach thought as he scrambled to his feet. He looked around_, there's the cliffs around me, the cave entrance behind me, green hills, dirt paths, a pair of weird trees behind me. I'm in Blood Gulch!_ He was right, he was in the middle of the home of his favorite series ever, of all time. He was in Blood Gulch.

But at that moment exactly a single scream emanated from the opposite side of the canyon, it sounded like Tucker actually. _Caboose must have just killed Church again,_ Zach chuckled to himself as he walked out further into the canyon to get a good view of where the source of the scream was coming from. But apparently this also attracted the Reds to come out of their hiding spot in their Base.

"Hey it's a Blue!" a loud and familiar voice called out from the direction of Red Base.

"What?! Where?" another gruff voice that sounded just like Sarge yelled out from Red Base.

Zach turned and looked closely at Red Base to see a single Pink figure there looking right at him. _Donut?_

"It is a Blue!" the voice of Sarge called out again as Sarge himself rounded the corner of Red Base and immediately started charging at Zach, "Red Team attack!"

"What?" Zach said, then looked down, seeing his NWU's and their blue digital pattern, "Oh shit."

A single bullet ricocheted off the ground as Zach stood there and then saw the maroon armor of Simmons right there next to Sarge, Battle Rifle in hand. Zach wasn't very close to anything except the rocks by Red Base and immediately went to try and seek some form of cover. He broke into a full sprint, doing the very best he could to dodge both the poorly aimed shots of Simmons and Donut as well as remembering that Sarge forgot that his Shotgun had limited effective range. The snap of bullets flying by was now coming in torrents, the dirt and rocks kicked up by the missed shots mixed with the dry air as Zach ducked behind the largest rock he came to and he settled there and tried to calm himself down.

"I'm being shot at by Red Team, I'm being shot at by Red Team…this is awesome!" he somehow got himself to realize as a chunk of the rock practically blew away as the war cry of Sarge bellowed from behind him.

"Get him out of there!"

"On it sir!" the voice of Simmons called and was followed by a loud, "fire in the hole!"

Zach saw a grenade bounce off the ground hissing smoke as it rolled towards him.

"Oh fuck!" Zach cried as he ran to his left trying to get away from the very dangerous explosive device.

Thankfully when it off he was far enough away that he was only pelted by dust and dirt and bits of rock. He continued running as the large granite rocks were chipped away by the combined fire of Red Team shooting at him from less than twenty yards away. _Thankfully they haven't brought up the Warthog_, Zach thought to himself, but low and behold the single most destroyed vehicle in Blood Gulch came barreling around the corner with Lopez at the wheel.

"Oh come on!" Zach yelled as he ran again for his life.

This time he aimed for the single door into Red Base so he could at least get away from the Warthog. But when he started running he smashed head long into an outstretched leg. He tumbled down the steep little ditch near Red Base and looked up to see an orange armored soldier falling on top of him. _Forgot about Grif!_ Zach half yelled in his head as the heavy lazy soldier just fell on him and started wrestling with him to keep Zach pinned.

"Gotcha!" the voice of Grif cheered as he tried to pin Zach to the ground but apparently the only thing working for him was his weight, because Zach was sure stronger than this Red buffoon.

"Get him!" the voice of Sarge yelled as now _all_ of Red Team jumped on top of Zach, practically suffocating him.

"OW!" Zach yelled as Sarge placed his armored knee right on his head.

"Watch your hands!" Grif called out, giving Zach an opening for him to kick out, managing to connect with Simmons' head.

"Hold that asshole down!"

"Okay who grabbed my ass?!" Zach screamed.

"Donut, no groping the enemy!"

"Donut if you try anything funny I'll kill you!"

"Would you consider doing that to Grif?" Sarge politely asked as he held Zach's arms back as best he could.

"Oh for God sakes!" Grif grumbled as he leaned down and whipped out his Magnum and clubbed Zach on the head with it, knocking him out.

"How'd he know our names?"

"He's probably a Blue spy, he could have been watching us for days, waiting for the opportunity to strike!" Sarge said as Simmons bent down and went to make sure the guy was actually alive.

"Uh Sarge, I don't think he's a Blue," Simmons stammered as he studied the odd uniform.

"Of course he's a Blue Simmons! What's wrong with you? Did you have a stroke again?" Sarge bellowed disbelievingly.

"Unless the Blues call themselves the 'US Navy' he's not a Blue, look!" Simmons pointed at the gold block writing on the left side of Zach's chest.

"What the fuck is the 'US Navy'?" Grif asked.

"Oh that means he's a sailor," Donut piped up.

"Don't you even think about it Donut!" Grif snapped, sensing something else in Donut's revelation.

"It stands for United States Navy, they were a…" Simmons gasped all of sudden shuffling back away from Zach's unconscious form, "Sarge! He's…he's from the past!"

"Not this again! Simmons I am ordering you to stop with this time travel mumbo jumbo," Sarge growled.

"But Sarge…you don't understand, if he's here then what kind of effect will that have on the future, or the present!"

"Simmons we blew up the present remember? You were there!" Sarge responded.

"But Sarge we have to get rid of him or the effect on time itself could be irreversibly altered!"

"Hey Reds!" the voice of Church yelled out from on top of the hill in the center of Blood Gulch.

"Oh fuck it's the Blues!" Grif grumbled.

"What do you want Bluetard?!" Sarge responded as the Reds moved to cover up the fact that they had someone from the past, wearing blue, completely unconscious right behind them.

"Oh don't play dumb Sarge we know you guys were getting another soldier today!" Church snapped back.

"That or a piranha, an evil piranha!" Tucker yelled back poking his head over the hill from the opposite side.

"Tucker shut the fuck I got this," Church hissed, then turned back to the Reds, "We took her as a prisoner! We're willing to trade her if you've got anything good."

"Did he say they have a red prisoner? Those dirty Blues!" Sarge growled angrily.

"More importantly did they say it's a chick?" Grif perked up.

"Can it dirtbag, we have a hostage situation here?!"

"So what do we do?" Simmons asked, earning silence, as none of the Reds knew what to do.

"Let's trade him," Grif replied, motioning towards their own captive.

"Trade who?" Zach grumbled groggily, finally coming to after the nasty hit on the head he'd taken.

"Hey he's awake," Donut piped up happily.

"Where…what…oh shit," Zach realized as he saw the Reds gathered around him.

"Get him on his feet," Sarge ordered.

Donut and Lopez each grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet, although Donut didn't let go after that.

"Wow, you must work out," Donut said, literally massaging Zach's bicep.

"You will lose that hand if you don't let go," Zach hissed.

"Come on Reds I don't have all day here! Do you want her or not?" the voice of Church called out.

"Chill out Blue, we're debating!" Grif yelled back.

"What the fuck? What's going on here?" Zach questioned.

"Prisoner exchange, we're trading you for one of ours that the Blues captured," Sarge responded.

"But Sarge, we can't give him to the Blues! He is from the past! The damage he could do would…" Simmons stuttered.

"Exactly, which means that if we send him to Blue Base the damage will be done there! They'll never know what hit 'em!" Sarge said back, "C'mon, let's go." Simmons sighed and followed Sarge out with the others behind him, Grif bringing Zach with him. "Here, we'll trade prisoners. You take him and we'll take her." They reds looked at the tied up girl as she glared at Tucker, who was holding her against her will.

The two looked at each other and noted their appearance. Zach was 6'2 with really short crew cut brown hair and storm gray eyes. Their eyes met for a split second and Esther smiled from behind her 'muzzle'. She grunted as Tucker moved forward with her towards the reds, obviously wanting her gone as soon as possible.

"Here, take her!" Tucker shoved her towards them and Grif gave Zach to Church. The two mixed up in this mess looked at each other, as if silently communicating with each other. "Come on guys, let's go. Have fun ya morons!" The blues walked away, leaving Esther with the reds, who she glared up at. Grif shoved her towards Simmons.

"Here, you untie her," Grif said. Simmons sighed and took out his knife, cutting her bounds and untying her mouth. Instantly she went to bite at him and he lept away. "Oh great, she's a biter." She turned to look at Grif as she rubbed her wrists.

"What's your name missy?" Sarge asked, looking her over.

"Esther Petch Sentry," she answered, still rubbing her wrists. Sarge nodded and they all walked into the base. Esther glanced at the retreating blues before following the reds inside the base. Grif tossed his helmet to the ground and sat down, grabbing a packet of oreos and taking one out. Esther snatched it out of his hand and he stared up at her. "Oreos, nice choice." She tossed it up into the air and it landed in her mouth. Grif stared at her with his jaw down as she ate it. She swallowed and looked at him. "What?" Grif glared at her and ate an oreo. She chuckled.

"Hi, my name's Donut." She turned around to see the light-ish red soldier standing behind her with his hand reached out to her. She smiled and shook the offered hand with a smile. "It's nice to meet you!"

"You too, nice light-ish red armor," she said. Donut smiled.

"Why thank you!" he said before walking away. Grif raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked.

"What? Is it a crime to try and be nice to people?" Grif rolled his eyes and watched as she sat next to him. "May I have another oreo please?" He looked over at her as she smiled at him. He shrugged and handed her an oreo happily. "Thanks!" She tossed one into her mouth and chewed.

"Can you teach me how to do that? I've been trying to learn for ages," Grif said. Esther nodded and proceeded to explain how you have to use your thumb just so and how to tilt you head back just right, it took a few tries but he finally got it. "YES!" Esther laughed as this as Simmons entered.

"Yeah, because he needs to learn another way to eat oreos," Simmons complained as he sat down, taking off the armor on his right arm. Esther leaned forward a bit, trying to see his robotic arm. She stood up and walked over in the end, seeing as he tried to repair it. There was a zapping noise and he winced. "Goddamn it!" She pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Hold still," she said, grabbing his arm and working on it with her fingers, which were much smaller than his. Simmons watched her, turning a bit red, as she worked on his robotic arm. "Hey Grif, get me a screwdriver?" She looked over as one was set right by her and looked up. "Oh, thanks Sarge." She took the screwdriver and got back to work on his arm. She heard more footsteps and someone hovered over her shoulder.

_"cuidado con los_ cables, (watch out for the wires)," came the robotic voice she knew all to well. Esther smiled and nodded.

_"lo haré _(I will)," Esther responded, shocking everyone as she spoke those words. She ignored their stares while she fixed Simmons' arm. Once she was finished she looked around at everyone as they stared at her.

"Likes oreos, is a mechanic, speaks Spanish, hates the Blues... girl, you are amazing," Grif remarked, a smile creeping across his face. Esther smiled as well and grunted as Sarge gave her a firm pat on the back.

"She's a keeper all right," he agreed. Esther chuckled and stood up. She stretched and looked around. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad, in fact, it looked to be totally amazing! She smirked and thought a moment. She'd have to meet that other person who got stuck here, trade stories and such. It might be helpful. Now, how to do it was the question.

...

Zach was rather astonished as he was shoved forwards by the Reds to see a young girl, probably his own age, with the Blues. She must have done something to tick them all off because she was tied with black nylon ropes around her ankles and her wrists behind her back. A blue bandana was tied around her mouth for some reason as Tucker held her as she awkwardly balanced with him shoving her forward, eager just to be rid of her. Her eyes seemed to be studying him as they looked at one another, curious more than anything.

Zach instantly was able to tell that she did not belong here; he recognized the paint stained jeans and red shirt as being from his own dimension/time or whatever it was he had come from. She had short brunette hair that came down to just above her shoulders and blue eyes with the strangest yet most mystifying yellow aurora around the center. He guessed that she thought that he was a real Blue, just without armor as Tucker half tossed her to Grif and he himself was shoved to Church, completing the trade-off.

Zach turned and saw the Reds gathering around the girl as they untied her and heard Simmons yelp.

"She's a biter!"

_That explains the gag._

Zach felt the Blues start to walk away and turned to join with them, more for his own safety due to Sarge giving the Blues the evil eye through his visor.

"Dude nice uniform," Tucker said first thing as Zach walked to the gathered group made up of Church, Tucker, and Caboose.

"Thanks," Zach replied as the Blues walked up to him.

"What's your name kid?" Church asked.

"Zach, Zach Gage. Nice to meet you Church, Tucker, and Caboose," Zach replied, naming every one of the Blues who stood in shock that he knew their names.

"He knows my name! This is so awesome!" Caboose gleefully squealed.

"Wait, how the fuck do you know our names? You've only been here for a few seconds," Tucker demanded.

"Well I…" Zach held his tongue, remembering that to them this was real, it wasn't some web show, "I was given a briefing by Command, and your names were in the file."

"Finally, a rookie who isn't an idiot," Church said, his voice sounding as if there were a weight lifted off of his shoulders, "Come on, let's head back to base before the Reds decide to try something stupid."

The armored Blues led the way back to base with Zach behind them. As they reached the much shadier part of the canyon where Blue Base was situated a yellow armored figure was sitting on the edge of the top of the base, just not doing anything. Zach instantly knew that this was Sister, who would probably proceed to hit on him as long as he was here. The tank was parked out behind the base, empty of any artificial intelligence, in other words no Sheila. Zach kind of frowned at that, Sheila was a good character. And her loss must be weighing heavily on Caboose.

"Hey guys, where have you been I was looking everywhere for you!" Sister called as the Blues and Zach made it to the base.

"Oh we just captured a Red chick," Tucker bragged, trying to impress Sister.

"Awesome, where is she?" Sister replied, looking around.

"We traded her, turned out she was like some sort of half girl half evil piranha," Church said back.

"Ooo…sounds kinda hot," Sister replied, using her trademark catch phrase.

"We got a new person too!" Caboose added on, drawing the conversation to him.

"We did, awesome!" Sister replied, and proceeded to check Zach out.

"Uh hi," Zach greeted politely, "Hey listen you guys mind if I borrow a gun real quick, I left something near Red Base when I first got here and I sorta need it."

"Sure go ahead. Take Caboose's pistol, it's one less thing he can kill me with," Church replied, snatching Caboose's Magnum off of his thigh and tossed it to Zach.

"Thanks."

He hefted the surprisingly light weapon, testing it in his grip as he walked towards the path that led to the cliff on the cave side of the canyon. His plan, find the girl and find out who she was and how she got here. It all seemed simple enough, so he jogged up the steep slope as the rest of Blue Team went into their base to do whatever it was they did.

Zach remembered to keep the pistol pointed forward as he tightened his grip after pulling his digital blue camo hat on tightly to keep it from moving around and distracting him. Things were quiet as he ascended the path and moved underneath the overhang of the cliff so that he was now out of sight of Blue Base, with Red Base in his sights from the tall point he was at. Then as he examined Red Base, figuring out some kind of plan he began to hear shuffling from around the corner.

...

Esther walked out of red base and through the canyon, a pistol in her hand as she did so. It took her awhile to convince the reds to let her go but after telling her that it was 'girl stuff' they didn't even question. She'd have to use that as a normal excuse from now on. She turned her walk into a nice even jog and kept on going with only one thought in mind, she had to talk to that other boy. They were obviously from the same time period or whatever and maybe they could figure out a plan of some sort together. She stopped as she heard footsteps and brought her pistol to bare. She rounded the corner and fired.

"OW! Shit!" She gasped at the sight before her. She just shot him, the person who she was coming to talk to she just shot at! A gash in his right arm was clearly visible under his rolled up sleeve as he clenched his teeth in pain and examined the wound.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" she asked, worried. He gave her a kind smile and nodded.

"Yeah, just a slight scratch, a flesh wound. Name's Zach Gage, United States Navy," he said, reaching his hand out towards her. Esther took it and they shook.

"Esther," she introduced herself with a smile. They pulled their hands away and entered the caves so that neither team could spot them. They sat down and Esther watched as Zach looked the injury over. The silence made Esther uncomfortable so she decided to make a comment. She gave a light chuckle. "I read this kind of thing in a fanfiction once, but I never thought it could ever really happen." Zach nodded in agreement.

"Yeah me too," he agreed. "You write?" Esther nodded.

"Yeah, all the time," she answered and smiled. "I have almost 160 stories up too." Zach stopped and looked up at her, peering at her in thought a moment before speaking.

"Petch?" Esther turned to him and nodded slowly. He smiled. "It's me, Big Z!" Esther smiled and suddenly didn't feel so awkward anymore since she knew the boy before her. "Wow, what are the odds, huh?" They then both laughed at what they had gotten themselves into.

"So, what do you think? Should we stay?" Zach nodded.

"Heck yeah!" he agreed. She smiled and nodded.

"I agree. We had better get back before they think that something's going on. And hey, maybe Sarge will be happy, I shot a blue," Esther said with a joking smile, waving the pistol around in the air, though not pointing it at either of them. Zach laughed and stood. They shook hands and parted ways. Esther didn't know what was in store for them here, perhaps they would meet Wash, and Tex, and Carolina. But one thing puzzled her, Church was human? Why was he human? That didn't even make any since. She shrugged it off. Perhaps they'd find out later.

She could hear the red team arguing inside red base. She took a deep breath of the canyon air and gave a content smile. She had always wanted adventure, and now here it was, staring her straight in the face. She had never looked forward to something so much before. And who knows, perhaps them being here would be a good thing. She entered the base and shook her head as Grif and Simmons fought on the floor. Well, it was going to be interesting at least.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! They may be another chapter but I don't know. And I know I promised that more chapters for my other stories would be out soon but I'm working on This is War and another surprise as well so I am totally booked! But I will get to them, promise!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE! :D Didchya miss me? ^-^ So sorry for the long wait guys, but here it is! Chapter two and there's more heading your way! :D Also, keep an eye out for more fanfictions because I've been working on a ton and a few of them should be out soon as well as a new chapter for Monsters Under the Bed. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

When Zach saw the gray and yellow armor of Agent Washington appear one day at Rat's Nest where he and Caboose had been assigned for the past few months he immediately ran down to the brig where Caboose was tied up. He then decided to wait for poor Jones to come untie Caboose and then fall victim to his friendly fire as so many other Blues had done before. Also Zach wanted to see exactly how that happened. It was always a great mystery among the Red vs Blue fandom how something so innocent can kill someone. Oh well, things were about to get exciting again.

It had been several months since Zach Gage and Esther Sentry and been mysteriously teleported into Blood Gulch and joined the crew. Zach had become a member of Blue Team, although unofficially, and moved with Caboose to Rat's Nest. Esther, or as many others knew her, Petch, had left after him, so the two of them, already knowledgeable of what was supposed to happen in the coming months, had made plans to meet up together when the Reds and Blues would cross paths again.

Zach actually liked Rat's Nest, it was rather peaceful, no arguing or shooting at one another like they would from time to time at Blood Gulch during his stay there. But he had known what would happen soon enough as the months dragged on. Zach had taken it upon himself to learn how to use an Assault Rifle so he could be an active participant in the actual fight against the Meta, and now it seemed the time was now at hand. He slung a spare AR over his shoulder and snatched his pre-packed pack that had some extra ammo, food, and a spare black BDU for use underneath his armor_. Dammit Burnie, why didn't you ever make sure these guys stopped to eat every now and again?_ He snapped it in place quickly and looked at Caboose.

"Hey Caboose," Zach greeted him through the glass door that Caboose was locked behind and tied up in.

"Hello," Caboose greeted back.

Zach looked to see the doomed Blue known as Jones walk in grumbling curses on the Lieutenant's mother. Without a word he unlocked the door and started untying Caboose, very slowly and carefully. But as soon as one of Caboose's hands was free Zach was astonished to see Caboose actually grab his pistol from a table next to him and shoot Jones as he had his back turned. Caboose just looked at him, shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

"Owww! Why?!" Zach cringed as Jones dropped to the floor dead and Caboose walked out with his weapons and ammo somehow in place.

"Be careful," Caboose chanted as Zach followed him out into the corridor where Washington was speaking with Miller.

"You'll understand soon enough."

"You wanted to see me Principle Miller?"

"Where's the guy I sent to get you?" Lieutenant Miller asked.

"Oh him he let me out then somehow shot himself in the back somehow. But no one thinks it was anyone's fault everyone agrees it was an accident," Caboose rambled. Zach chuckled over remembering the death of poor Jones.

"Jesus… Would someone go check on him?!"

Zach looked up to see one of the blue soldiers spin around and jogged down to the prison Bay where he knew Jones was lying dead.

"Caboose, this here's Special Agent Washington from Blue Command, he has something fantastic he wants to talk to about," Lieut. Miller said and Caboose immediately perked up and became quite alert.

"Command, oh no they never have good news, is it my brother? Or my dad, did my dad die again oh no…"

Zach began chuckling as Washington stuttered and looked over to Miller.

"What is this? I don't…"

"You see? He's yours now…no take backs."

"…Or my brother it's that isn't it? My brother is dead!" Caboose wailed.

"No one died!"

From behind Zach came the same blue soldier who Miller had sent to check on Jones, "Joanes is dead sir."

"Okay… no one besides him," Agent Washington grumbled.

"Once again no one's fault," Caboose looked over to Miller and quietly whispered, "…psst… I think the new guy did it."

Zach and rolled his eyes behind his helmet and lifting thought to himself, _you know exactly who did it Caboose._ Bringing his attention back to the conversation going on Zach listened in as Wash took a deep breath and turned to Caboose again.

"Private Caboose you were stationed at Blood Gulch is that right?"

Caboose nodded, "Yeah, that was fun."

Zach thought immediately of all the fun he had been a part of while at Blood Gulch. Shooting Church, several times, being infected by Omega, exploding, getting shot in the toe, fighting the Flag Zealots, being fed on by Junior, and chased by the Reds. _Yeah, sounds like lots of fun._

"And our records indicate that you were infected by an aggressive Artificial Intelligence program at one point, the Omega A.I., is that correct as well?" Wash questioned further.

"Yeah, that wasn't as much fun."

_I bet not_, Zach smirked to himself.

"Okay," Wash slowed down to be sure that he made himself clear to Caboose and then spoke, "I need you to come with me. I'm investigating a critical issue and you seem to be the only person with the knowledge, and experience, necessary to help me," Caboose just stood there quietly, either not understanding or just not caring. Zach could just see Wash figure out what he had just said and sigh in unhappily, "And I just realized how ridiculous that sounded once I said it out loud. Nonetheless, I need you to come with me."

Zach saw Miller walk towards Caboose and immediately began striding towards Washington intent on convincing him to allow him to go with them on perhaps the biggest adventure of his life. He couldn't stay here, the Meta was just going to kill the Blues later, and Zach had no desire to be here to see these poor guys get curb-stomped by the scariest mute in machinima.

"Mind if I have a word with him first sir?"

"Sure I guess," Wash grumbled and turned towards where Zach was walking towards him.

Washington cocked his head curiously, not really sure what to make of him. Zach wasn't wearing the same armor as he and the Blues, and the digital blue pattern underneath the ODST components was even more odd looking in Wash's eyes. Add that to a black ODST visor, the only visor here that wasn't gold, and Wash was instantly curious about who and what he was. Zach gripped the Battle Rifle he held tightly, thankful he was wearing fingerless gloves that prevented the sweat on his palms from making his weapon slick. After all, he was about to talk to Agent Washington!

"Excuse me Agent Washington?" Zach tried stumbling out.

"Yes? Who are you?" Wash demanded, his voice cold and emotionless.

"Uhh…Zach Gage sir, I was assigned to Blood Gulch with Caboose. I couldn't help but over hear, but it seems that you need all the help you can get sir," Zach responded, being very cautious that he didn't say anything that might tip him off.

"You were assigned to Blood Gulch?" Wash responded, his voice lighting up, showing hope actually.

"Yes sir, I know about Omega and Gamma, the A.I. we had run-ins with."

"You do? Really?"

"He's all yours!" Zach heard Miller yell and turned to see Caboose walking towards them.

"Lieutenant," Wash said immediately and started walking over to Miller.

Zach watched as wash gave him the spill on what Zach had told him, obviously Miller was less than happy with what Wash had told him.

"What?! You can't do that!" Miller roared.

"Or I can give you back Caboose…"

"NO!" Zach heard every single Blue yell desperately.

"Then it's either I leave here with both or I leave Caboose here. Take your pick," Wash hissed.

The Blues began whispering among themselves as they began to deliberate, but soon Miller growled and spoke up, "Well, the numbers don't lie. We'll last longer with Caboose gone than with Caboose here. Fine, take both."

"Thank you," Wash said politely and walked off down the tunnel with Caboose and Zach flanking him, "Let's move you two."

"Are we there yet?" Caboose immediately asked.

"Shut up Caboose."

They turned the corner as Caboose began talking again and then a speck of blue to his left caught his eye. There before them all, unbeknownst to them, was the Meta. Zach stared nervously as the Meta glared down at the three of them as they walked away. Tearing his eyes away Zach felt a cold dread in his gut as he followed Washington and Caboose and started feeling slight regret at having done this. This was no longer happening on a computer screen or a TV, this was real, he could end up getting himself killed trying to pursue this thrill ride. _Oh well fuck it._

AΩ

Esther, though better known as Petch now, stood watching Grif and Simmons being lined up in front of the firing squad. When the men came up to her and told her about them selling their ammo to the other team she had known that the time was upon them. Recreation was starting and she was right in the middle along with Big Z. Grif and Simmons had protested against it but she allowed them to stand in front of the armed men, she could see them talking and could tell it was about the rules that had been mentioned in the season. She turned her head as they raised their guns and could already hear the warthog inbound. She smirked as Sarge drove passed just as the guns fired, saving Grif and Simmons.

"Sarge?!" Simmons shouted and Sarge hopped out. More talking as Sarge asked about their Sergeant. Esther took a deep breath. It was go time. She could feel herself shaking a little as she clutched her shotgun. She was so nervous it was retarded. She knew all that was going to happen, but at the same time with her and Zach here things could change and everyone could die. She took a deep breath and straightened herself. No, she couldn't hesitate now. She had to go one. She walked over to them.

"Hey, Sarge! Long time no see," she said with a smirk. Sarge turned to see her and she'd bet anything he was smiling at her. "I'm going with ya right? You can't leave me behind ya know! I wont letchya!"

"You bet yer comin' little lady! But you ain't drivin'!" She laughed at that. Last time she drove the warthog she drove it straight into the canyon wall. Although, Grif was yelling at her the whole time, it wasn't easy to pay attention when someone is yelling at you to turn right the whole time, but she wasn't going to tell Sarge that because all it would become was one more thing to hate on Grif for. "Son, tell your Sergeant that I'm taking these three with me!"

"But, you're taking our Sergeant," the man said. Oh yeah, she almost forgot that one little detail.

"Pick a new one, I'm going with 'em," Esther told him with a huge grin. "In fact, Marcus, you can take command for all I care!" He was gawking at her again, she could just tell. "Shut your mouth, Private. And good luck!" I saluted and hopped onto the side of the turret, holding my gun at the ready. Sarge waved him off as he started to stutter something and drove off.

"Finally we get to leave!" Grif shouted. "YAHOO!"

"Can it private!" Sarge snapped. Grif huffed and was probably rolling his eyes. Simmons snicked and Esther smiled broadly as they drove through the tunnel and out into the fresh air and bright sunlight. She winced a bit at the sudden brightness but the smile didn't fade from her face. It was starting, it was finally starting. After months of waiting she was finally going to meet Washington and the others, fight the Meta, Tex, save Alpha, and everything was happening right now. But with her and Zach involved, what would change? Who would-

"HOLY SHIT!" Esther screamed and latched onto the warthog as they went flying into the air, Sarge giving out a loud holler. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't been paying attention, if it wasn't for Simmons grabbing her arm she would've fallen off. She turned to him and gave a thankful nod. "Thanks, Sims." He nodded.

"You're welcome."

"HEY! How come she can call you Sims and I can't?" Grif complained. Simmons groaned and faceplanted the turret. Esther laughed.

"Because I'm special."

"Special, my ass. You're as special as oreos." Grif paused. "Wait..."

"Does this mean you have a crush on me?"

"HELL NO!" Grif screamed, getting all of them to laugh. "Fuck you guys." Esther shook her head and leaned against the warthog, closing her eyes. She was still shaking with worry and excitement. She grinned widely. She got to see Zach again after all this time, it was gonna be an awesome reunion! She opened her eyes and held on as they flew into the air again with another whoop from Sarge and a complaint from Grif that no one paid attention too. This was about to get really interesting.

* * *

**TA-DA! :D And there's more where that came from too! ^-^ Again, sorry for the late update. Life got really busy and this kinda got forgotten until Autobot traitor gave it a review and I thought 'hey! I forgot all about that!' so, thanks for that buddy ^-^  
**

**thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's this? Another post so soon? Can it be?! Yes it can, and it is! Thanks to Big Z as always for writing half of this :D Enjoy!**

* * *

To tell the truth, Zach wished he was on Red Team, they never walked anywhere. They always rode in style on the Warthog/Jeep/Chupathingy. But on the complete other ends of the spectrum were the Blues, and Washington, who walked to and from wherever it was that they had to be. And they weren't short walks, not in real life. Zach remembered listening to the commentary to Reconstruction once and recalled Bernie saying that the way he just had them change settings smoothly was just not to really address it.

_Well I wish he had addressed it!_ Zach thought to himself as the three man party made it all the way to the main part of the beach that curled its way into the rocky gully that led up to the facility Church had been stationed. The place was hot, and humid, not the most pleasant of circumstances to be wearing the armor he was wearing. But thankfully the helmet had cooling fans and some of the plates regulated his core temperature. But he was at least thankful he had on armor of some kind. When he was at Blood Gulch he had been given a set of ODST armor, how they got it was anyone's guess, but it would hopefully do the job he was hoping he could do. At least those work in the RvB Universe, Zach thought as they came up to the gates.

Wash and Caboose stopped in front of the gate with Zach on the left side of the two with Caboose as far away from Zach as possible. It never hurts to play it safe.

"And you two are sure this is where we can find this guy?" Washington asked, looking around at the worn and damaged wall, pillbox, and tower.

"I think so," Caboose said facing the two, "We all got our orders at the same time. He tried to hide his from me so I would not know where he was."

"Really? I can't imagine why," Washington sarcastically replied.

"I can," Zach said, knowing full well what it was that Caboose was talking about.

"I said it was like a game of hide and seek, and he said I was right. He was going to hide from me, and the only way he could win was if he dies without ever seeing me again."

"As you can see I lost," Zach said, nudging Washington as he searched the walls for any sign of Church.

"Doesn't look you had much of a chance," Washington grumbled back.

"Tell me about it."

"And he knows all about Freelancer as well?" Washington asked the two of them.

"Yeah pretty much," Zach replied before Caboose could.

"Oh yeah he knows the most, he knows all about you're A.I. game. He dated Tex!" Caboose chirped, instantly getting an odd look from Washington.

"Agent Texas? Uh…how can a person…" Wash stumbled looking at both Blues.

But his questioning was cut off by the instant and totally expected shot from a sniper rifle hitting right next to Caboose. Wash jumped in surprise, as did Zach, not from the fact it was unexpected. But more for the fact it was a 50 caliber BMG anti-everything round that shredded anything came into contact with. Even if it was Church who had fired that round.

"Fuck! Sniper get down!" Wash said, shoving Zach behind a rock and began scanning around for the source of the fire, "Where is he? You see him?" Wash demanded, searching intently for the sniper wielding ambusher.

"I got nothing," Zach responded, looking intently as well through his own scope, but with his finger off the trigger just in case, "Damn with Blue armor you'd think that he'd be easy to see."

"Okay, that was your one warning shot! The next one's going right between your eyes!" the familiar voice of Church called out.

"Bet you ten bucks it won't!" Zach yelled back, getting a horrified expression from Wash from next to him.

"What're you doing that's an enemy sniper and Caboose is…"

"Wait for it…"

Caboose just stood there, looking dumb as ever, "Wait a second…"

"Alright, you're on! Sayonara bi-atch!"

Another horribly placed sniper rifle round went sailing over Caboose's head and Wash just stared in stunned silence.

"Aww come one what the fuck?!"

"That's ten bucks you owe me!" Zach chuckled.

"Caboose!" Wash ordered.

"I know that voice…Church! Church it's me, your old time best friend!"

The voice of Church now seemed curious as he answered, "Caboose? Caboose is that you?"

"Yes, it's me!" and instantly panicked sniper rifle rounds soared over Caboose's head and landed short and wide in all directions as Church tried to eliminate the largest threat to his personal safety he knew of, "I have missed you so much, it has been too long. Did you miss me?"

"Fuck I missed him!" Church screeched.

"I knew you did!"

"Go away!"

Wash tapped Z on the shoulder and pointed at the rather odd spectacle going on in front of him. He wanted someone sane to talk to about this, "Is he…shooting at him?"

"Yeah it's…it's a long story, it all stems from Caboose killing Church once, well, more than once. You'll get used to it," Z replied.

"Wait hold on, he did what, Caboose killed him?"

It was at that moment the figure of Church came out on the wall and started screaming at Caboose to get out of there, "Hey scram! Seriously, get the fuck out of here!"

"What's the matter Church? Run out of ammo?" Zach chuckled out loud as he stood up and walked out to stand next to Caboose.

"Oh Z, wassup dude, long time no see."

"Church, this is Agent Washington, he needs to speak to you," Caboose rambled.

"Agent what…you brought a Freelancer here? What's wrong with you?" Church practically screeched.

"Yeah he may know a lot about Freelancer, but he hates it and everyone in it," Zach said to Wash who nodded.

"Open this gate," he ordered.

"No can do bud, see this here is a secure facility, nobody in, nobody out, sorry guess you'll have to come back…never!"

"Oh no I guess we'll have to walk through the huge hole in your secure wall," Wash said sarcastically, motioning towards the gaping hole in the concrete fortress off to the right.

"Fine…I'll open the fucking gate!"

Zach chuckled and called out to Church as went grumbling to the control panel off to the side out of sight, "Hey Church, you still owe me ten bucks!"

"Fuck off, I was adjusting the sights when you showed up. I was firing blind!"

"That's what you said when Grif and Simmons stole our ice cream!"

"Hey, you know what fuck you!" Church screamed.

After a good laugh at some of the good times Zach remembered having with Church, the Blues, and even the Reds his mind wandered to Petch, the brunette that had come from his world, the real one where Red vs Blue was just a hit internet show drawing in fans by the tens of thousands. All of it being made by the coolest company on Earth. But now, he and she had found themselves together, in this world where their favorite show had become a reality to live and experience together. But as he thought quietly he heard the gate open loudly and peel back and revealed Church coming down the ramp.

"Church!" Caboose said running up to him.

"Hey Caboose. Oh well sorry that the place is so messy, I would've cleaned up if I'd known you were coming, but hey nobody called ahead."

"How long have you been here?" Wash asked.

"Oh how long? Uh what day is today?" Church asked.

"Today's Tuesday."

"I've been here fourteen months."

"You asked that question out of spite didn't you?" Zach asked.

"Oh fuck yeah."

"What? Over a year, by yourself? Alone?" Wash stammered.

"Yeah uh…it's been great, I mean just umm…really great…" Church mumbled sadly.

"Sorry man, guess the other Blues never made it huh?" Zach said, trying to make Church feel better but as being a loyal fan came with, he knew why.

All of a sudden Wash's became really distant and ignored them, the radio, "You are really an odd group of people. This is Recovery One, I have gathered several Blue team members with extensive experience with Omega."

"Did he just say Omega?" Church asked quietly.

"Yeah, and some other words too," Caboose clarified.

"Shut up Caboose."

Zach all of a sudden felt a cold feeling go up the back of his neck and turned to see an odd shadowy shape suddenly vanish. It looked like a mere shimmer, but he knew exactly what it was. Caboose saw it too, but thankfully didn't say anything.

"Come on let's move."

Zach turned to see Wash walking off but Church had other ideas.

"Move out? Hey at what point in this conversation did you think you were buddies or something? I'm not going with you."

"Yes, you are not in our buddy club!"

"Shut up Caboose, and what did I tell you two about your armor when we needed to pick new suits?" Church said pointing at the two of them.

"You told me to upgrade!" Caboose whined.

"That's not an upgrade, this is Mark Six armor that's Mark Five. Neither of you did that!"

"In a top ten list, five is better than six!" Cabooose said smugly.

"We're not a top ten list!"

"And they never gave me a chance to get new armor!" Zach said.

"What they didn't? That's fucked up, you need to write a complaint dude."

"How do you ever get anything done if all you ever do is argue?!" Wash yelled at the bickering Blues.

"We don't that's part of our charm, quit fucking it up!" Church snapped.

"It's true," Zach added.

"Look, I know you guys are all wrapped up in your little Red versus Blue battle…"

"Blue versus Red battles. No one says Red versus Blue, it's sounds stupid when you say it backwards," Caboose interrupted.

"Actually more people call it that than you think Caboose," Zach further interrupted.

"But this is important, actual military operation, not your fake simulation stuff. Something is hunting our top agents, and I'm going to need all the help I can get to stop it."

"And you picked us? Not the smartest move."

"Stop it?" Church said scoffing, "If it's killing Freelancers I wanna start a fan club for it, build it a website."

"Uncool dude," Zach responded, he never really liked Church's little declaration.

"And now that the ship from your canyon has crashed, we think it's more powerful than ever. It gains new abilities every time it…"

"Wait, wait, hold on...you found Tex's ship?"

"We believe so," Wash responded calmly.

"Where?" Church practically begged.

"Come with me and I'll show you," Wash responded, starting to walk away and was soon followed by the three Blues.

"Okay, I'm in," Church said running to catch up with Zach and Caboose right on his tail.

"Me too, can't let you guys have all the fun."

"Yes, this will be the greatest road tip ever!" Caboose hollered.

"If you say anything positive, I will fucking kill all four of us right now," Church snapped.

"Okay, I will be very depressed about how awesome this will be."

Zach slung his rifle over his shoulder and smiled, _so it begins_.

AΩ

Esther stood looking up at the stars as the sun slowly set. The warthog was parked off to the side of the campsite and she could hear Grif and Simmons arguing as they set up camp. At the moment she stood about teen feet away from the campsite sitting on a large boulder so she could gather her thoughts. First of all, she had never thought about how long it really took for them to get from place to place, they had been driving all day and hadn't even made a stop since the start but they were nowhere close. It was gonna be a longer trip than she had originally thought.

God was she nervous, she had been prepared for this since she and Zach agreed to stick around but now that the time was actually upon them she wasn't sure if she could really do it. Fight the Meta, have Wash betray them, lose Church twice, meet Carolina, all that stuff was gonna happen and with them around who knows what else was going to happen to them all. Though, in truth, she feared the Meta the most. She couldn't completely predict the path anymore with her and Zach messing up the timeline, or time circle as Caboose would say. For all she knew they could get everyone killed. What if-

"Hey, Esther! Ya hungry?" She looked over her shoulder to see Grif waving her over to a small fire they had made. She looked over to see the sun hidden by the horizon. She gave a soft sigh, got to her feet, and walked over to the fire. She took a seat between Grif and Simmons and was handed a small sandwich. She nodded her thanks and took a bite. She stopped her chewing and looked over as Grif leaned forward to stare at you. "Um...you ok?" She nodded slowly.

"You sure?" She turned to look at Simmons to see him and Sarge looking at her as well.

"Yes. Guys, I'm fine," she said. Grif gave her a disbelieving look.

"You're pale and shaking," he noted in a very matter-of-fact manner. "Come on...what's wrong?" She sighed and stared into the fire for a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking, telling the whole truth wasn't going to fly by well.

"I'm-well, I'm nervous. We don't know what this guy is capable of or why he's rounding up the blues. What if we get hurt? Or worse, killed? I'm just not sure what I'd do if I lost any of you guys." Grif and Simmons each clasped her on the shoulder. "You're the only friends I've hand in a long time."

"Oh come on," Grif said, giving her a small shake and grinning. "You don't think you could really get rid of us that easily do you? You aren't getting rid of us for a long time yet!" Esther smiled at Grif in a thankful manner.

"Yeah, besides, ah still gotta teachya how ta drive the warthog!" Sarge said cheerily. Esther laughed at that as did Simmons, though Grif just rolled his eyes. "So, stop yer worryin'! We're with ya for awhile yet!" Esther nodded and bit into her sandwich again. She hoped they were right, she really truly did. And hey! She got to see Zach again! She smiled at the thought and took another bite.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! ^-^ More to come soon!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
